Rate the Game v2.0
The original Rate the Game finished its run in late 2007, and the complete results can be found on Ulti's Results Page. However, tranny started a new era for the series in early 2008 called Rate the Game v2.0, which is currently active. This series has been handed off multiple times, first to Not Dave, then to Repus Yortsed, and finally to th3l3fty. Rules: - rate the game from 0 to 10 - one decimal place (i.e. 6.7) is fine, more than that and I'll round it for you. I'd like it if you used 5 as an average, but I obviously can't force you. :) - topics last 24 hours, even if there's not a new one up. - no alts, no joke voting, etc - you all know this. please don't downvote a game because it's popular or doing well, that's just a crappy thing to do. be honest. - please nominate stuff - I'd like to have some variety here and not just do every popular game until everyone gets bored, and I will definitely listen to your requests. max of three nominations per topic, please. (if you can provide me with youtube links, I'm more likely to do your request.) Rate the Game 2.0 Results Results up through Day 200 * Tetris Attack: 9.67 votes * Deus Ex: 9.66 votes * Phantasy Star IV: 9.58 votes * Zelda: Link's Awakening: 9.55 votes * Resident Evil 4: 9.54 votes * Half-Life 2: 9.54 votes * Planescape: Torment: 9.53 votes * Civilization 2: 9.52 votes * Bomberman Live: 9.50 votes * Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations: 9.49 votes * Guilty Gear XX: 9.48 votes * Ikaruga: 9.31 votes * Super Mario World: 9.30 votes * The Neverhood: 9.30 votes * Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: 9.29 votes * Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow: 9.28 votes * Worms Armageddon: 9.28 votes * Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped: 9.28 votes * Kirby Super Star: 9.25 votes * BioShock: 9.25 votes * Okami: 9.25 votes * Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!: 9.25 votes * The Secret of Monkey Island: 9.25 votes * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: 9.24 votes * Paper Mario: 9.23 votes * Donkey Kong '94: 9.23 votes * Shenmue: 9.21 votes * Panzer Dragoon Saga: 9.21 votes * Gunstar Heroes: 9.19 votes * Super Smash Bros. Melee: 9.17 votes * Terranigma: 9.17 votes * Donkey Kong Country 2: 9.10 votes * Metal Gear Solid 3: 9.10 votes * Rock 'N Roll Racing: 9.10 votes * Tsukihime: 9.08 votes * Super Mario Bros. 3: 9.07 votes * Seiken Densetsu 3: 9.07 votes * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion: 9.05 votes * Mega Man Legends: 9.03 votes * Metal Gear Solid 2: 9.01 votes * Devil May Cry 3: 9.01 votes * Mutant League Football : 9.01 votes * Lumines: 9.00 votes * Mega Man X: 8.98 votes * The World Ends With You: 8.98 votes * Metal Gear Solid: 8.97 votes * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: 8.96 votes * Super Mario 64: 8.95 votes * Dance Dance Revolution Extreme: 8.95 votes * Mega Man 2: 8.89 votes * Castlevania: SOTN: 8.87 votes * Suikoden II: 8.87 votes * Zelda: Ocarina of Time: 8.86 votes * Super Mario Galaxy: 8.86 votes * Psychonauts: 8.86 votes * Monster Rancher 2: 8.86 votes * No More Heroes: 8.85 votes * Wario Land 3: 8.85 votes * NBA Jam: 8.84 votes * Call of Duty 4: 8.84 votes * Ninja Gaiden (Xbox): 8.84 votes * Star Wars: KotOR: 8.81 votes * Felix the Cat (NES) : 8.81 votes * Contra 4: 8.79 votes * Grand Theft Auto 3: 8.77 votes * Elite Beat Agents: 8.77 votes * Metroid: Zero Mission: 8.76 votes * Castlevania: Circle of the Moon: 8.76 votes * Bubble Bobble: 8.76 votes * Super Mario RPG: 8.73 votes * Zelda: Link to the Past: 8.72 votes * Doom: 8.71 votes * Chrono Trigger: 8.68 votes * Super Mario Kart: 8.68 votes * Parasite Eve: 8.66 votes * Tetris: 8.64 votes * God Hand: 8.64 votes * Shadow Hearts: 8.63 votes * Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals: 8.63 votes * Prince of Persia: Sands of Time: 8.61 votes * GoldenEye 007: 8.58 votes * PaRappa the Rapper: 8.57 votes * Crystalis: 8.57 votes * Katamari Damacy: 8.55 votes * Sonic the Hedgehog 2: 8.54 votes * Contra: 8.54 votes * Half-Life: 8.54 votes * Final Fantasy VII: 8.53 votes * Final Fantasy Tactics: 8.52 votes * Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow: 8.52 votes * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3: 8.52 votes * Mass Effect: 8.51 votes * Bionic Commando: 8.50 votes * SimCity 2000: 8.48 votes * Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?: 8.48 votes * Lunar 2: Eternal Blue: 8.45 votes * Spyro the Dragon: 8.45 votes * NiGHTS Into Dreams...: 8.43 votes * Ecco the Dolphin: 8.43 votes * Diablo: 8.42 votes * Sin and Punishment: 8.42 votes * Pokemon Diamond/Pearl: 8.41 votes * Guitar Hero 2: 8.40 votes * Mario Kart 64: 8.37 votes * Dead Rising: 8.37 votes * Soul Calibur II: 8.36 votes * Mario Tennis: 8.34 votes * Harvest Moon 64: 8.34 votes * Metroid Prime: 8.33 votes * Zelda: Twilight Princess: 8.28 votes * Silent Hill 2: 8.27 votes * Cool Spot: 8.25 votes * N: 8.21 votes * Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation 8.20 votes * Dragon Quest VIII: 8.18 votes * Earthbound: 8.15 votes * Tales of Symphonia: 8.15 votes * The Legend of Zelda: 8.14 votes * Fire Emblem 7: 8.13 votes * Disgaea: 8.10 votes * The Oregon Trail: 8.10 votes * Sonic Adventure 2: 8.09 votes * Chrono Cross: 8.09 votes * Xenosaga Episode I: 8.09 votes * Rock Band: 8.08 votes * Advance Wars: 8.08 votes * Banjo-Kazooie: 8.07 votes * World of Warcraft: 8.07 votes * Mega Man Battle Network 3: 8.07 votes * Final Fantasy X: 8.06 votes * Arkanoid: 8.03 votes * StarTropics: 8.02 votes * Viewtiful Joe: 8.01 votes * Shadow of the Colossus: 7.97 votes * Kingdom Hearts 2: 7.96 votes * Resident Evil 2: 7.95 votes * TMNT: The Arcade Game: 7.92 votes * Gran Turismo 3: 7.90 votes * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City: 7.89 votes * Double Dragon: 7.89 votes * Wild ARMs 4: 7.89 votes * Tony Hawk Pro Skater 2: 7.82 votes * Secret of Mana: 7.76 votes * Counter-Strike: 7.75 votes * The Sims: 7.74 votes * Dragon Warrior: 7.74 votes * Ristar: 7.74 votes * Final Fantasy V: 7.72 votes * Halo: Combat Evolved: 7.71 votes * Tecmo Bowl: 7.71 votes * Gradius III: 7.69 votes * Animal Crossing: 7.66 votes * Duck Hunt: 7.65 votes * Conker's Bad Fur Day: 7.64 votes * Shining Force: 7.63 votes * Mario Superstar Baseball: 7.63 votes * Skies of Arcadia: 7.61 votes * Phantasy Star Online: 7.60 votes * Vagrant Story: 7.59 votes * Super Castlevania IV: 7.56 votes * Golden Sun: 7.53 cvotes * Ghosts 'n Goblins: 7.50 votes * Assassin's Creed: 7.44 votes * God of War: 7.43 votes * Street Fighter II: 7.42 votes * Fable: 7.42 votes * TimeSplitters: 7.38 votes * Xenogears: 7.36 votes * Gears of War: 7.28 votes * Kingdom Hearts: 7.26 votes * Battletoads: 7.25 votes * Donkey Kong 64: 7.15 votes * Rush'n Attack: 7.15 votes * Professor Layton and the Curious Village: 7.07 votes * Madden NFL 08: 7.06 votes * Halo 2: 7.03 votes * Mario Party: 6.96 votes * Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland: 6.85 votes * Myst: 6.82 votes * Blue Dragon: 6.79 votes * WarioWare: Smooth Moves: 6.76 votes * Final Fantasy VIII: 6.51 votes * Secret of Evermore: 6.48 votes * Wii Sports: 6.40 votes * Minesweeper: 6.31 votes * Pac-Man: 6.20 votes * Adventure Island: 6.05 votes * Mortal Kombat: 5.89 votes * Klax: 5.70 votes * Tomb Raider 2: 5.66 votes * Pong: 5.58 votes * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: 5.52 votes * Asteroids: 5.39 votes * Final Fantasy Tactics Advance: 5.32 votes * Quest 64: 5.25 votes * Altered Beast: 5.22 votes * Space Invaders: 4.92 votes * Shadow the Hedgehog: 4.55 votes * Wii Play: 4.17 votes * Sonic the Hedgehog (Next-Gen) 4.00 votes * Castlevania: The Adventure: 3.33 votes * Shaq Fu: 3.24 votes * Deadly Towers: 2.00 votes * E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial: 1.32 votes * Hydlide: 1.10 votes Category:Topic Series